Of Ice and Fire
by Gotfangirl
Summary: Daenerys and Nameara Targaryen are twins set to wed Khal Drogo and Khal Drommo-brothers who run their khalasars together. Khal Drogo/Daenerys. OC/OC. Follows the tv show not the books though there will be mention of some things found in the books that aren't in the tv show. Rated M for adult themes-violence,death,sexual content,etc. Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The dinner table was eerily quiet as they ate, the only noise being the light scrape of utensils over plates. Nameara glanced at her twin, Daenerys. They had similar features, enough to look related though one might guess more along the lines of cousins than twins. Daenerys had sharper features like their older brother, Viserys. She had a diamond shaped face with high cheekbones and a thin nose with leaner lips. Her eyes were a deep amethyst that Targaryens were renowned for. Daenerys had porcelain skin with creamy hair and matching brows. Her eyes were framed by milk lashes that emboldened the violet of her eyes.

Nameara was just as lovely as her sister. She was shorter with a heart shaped face. Her frame was curvier than her twin's and her skin was a paler white with pink undertones in central places on her body such as her hands, feet, cheeks, breasts, and genitals. Her hair was pure white while her eyes were a pale lilac. She had a button nose, pouty rosebud lips, and large eyes that made her look innocent. Those same eyes flickered between her siblings as she awaited their argument to commence.

Nameara was a more level headed Targaryen than her siblings, the one who diffused tension between them when it got to be too much. In other words, she stepped in to protect Daenerys often and took the beatings from Viserys in silence in the hopes that he would leave her slightly younger sister alone. Daenerys was the one who had been gifted with the gift of speech, she could weave any will to her own with a few sweet words. Nameara was gifted with her cleverness and her compassion, she had a stronger will than Daenerys. When her twin's sweet words failed Viserys's oversized ego, she stepped in to accept his blows uncomplainingly.

Viserys seem to finally catch on to their staring and smiled sickeningly at them, resting his hands on his lap as he tossed his napkin onto his empty plate. "I have big news for you, lovely sisters." Daenerys paused in pushing her food around nervously, eyes flicking to her twin for strength. Viserys continued on unperturbed. "Tomorrow, we meet with Khal Drogo and Khal Drommo. We shall see if I can gain an army from them." Daenerys sagged in obvious relief, thinking it wouldn't concern her. Nameara knew her brother better. "What will they expect in return?" Her tone was suspicous though her voice was soft. Daenerys sat up straight, having appeared to catch onto the meaning of her sister's words.

"Wives. Respectively, Daenerys to Drogo and you to Drommo. Fitting I believe that the two dragonesses wed the Khal brothers." Nameara remembered Illyrio teaching her about these two Khals. They were brothers, Khal Drogo being two years older than Drommo. They led their own khalasars side by side, ruling together to lead both peoples. It was quite a unique and forward organization for the Dothraki. They were not keen on sharing anything.

Dany's face had grown nearly as pale as Nameara's as she realized she would be practically sold to a warlord. Dany opened her mouth as if to speak, Nameara interrupting before she could 'wake the Dragon.' "Dear sister, we have an important day ahead of us tomorrow. We should get to our chambers early so we look our best for the Khals. With your permission, my Lord?" It was exactly the right thing to say, she had become clever after her years of tiptoeing around her volatile brother. He nodded acceptingly to her words, Nameara hauling Dany away by her arm.

"Would you have him beat me again for your misgivings?" Dany glanced at her guiltily, having the sensibility to blush in shame. "I am sorry Nama. But I do not want to marry this…this..horseman!" Dany knew little in comparison to her twin. While Nameara had been learning as much as possible as an adolescent-languages, cultures, history, lore, skills and the like, Dany had been roaming around like a child and knew little of the Dothraki. Her insult was weak and Nameara raised a brow in amusement. "Horseman?"

Dany waved her off. "Oh, you know what I meant. It isn't fair, I don't wish to marry. I don't even speak Dothraki!" "That is a bit of your own fault, sister. I offered many times to teach you something-anything." She glanced at Dany with lavender eyes that held gentle reprimand and empathy. "I just want to go home." Dany replied quietly, forlorn evident in her tone. As they reached Dany's bed chambers, Nameara turned to her. "I understand, sister. Truly, I do. But we cannot. The Usurper has a price on both our heads and would love to see them bake in the sun on his city gates. We have no armies, no supporters, no money of our own, and no ships. We cannot simply go home because we wish it. That is why Viserys plans to give us to the Khals. Though I fear it may not work the way he wishes. The Dothraki do not simply trade women as their queens. We will be viewed as gifts to be repaid when they feel like returning his favors. Judging by our dear brother's qualities, it won't happen anytime soon. You will have more freedom than you ever had here." With that, she hugged her sister, leaving Dany with a stunned look on her face.

Nameara returned to her chambers, waving off her handmaidens with a kind smile for the night. As she sank into the bed, having gotten ready for slumber, she tried to imagine what her Khal would be like. Would he like her? Would it be a love filled marriage or only an arrangement? She knew it was no use as he hadn't even seen nor approved of her yet. Pushing aside the thoughts, she drifted asleep with only one hope on her mind. _I pray that he is kind._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Just a quick note that Nameara and Daenerys are aged up to nineteen in this story while Drommo is twenty-four and Drogo is twenty-six to make it less pedophile like than in the books.

Text, "Speech in the Common Tongue," _"Speech in Dothraki," Thoughts._

Nameara stood in the doorway, looking longingly over the manse that had been her home since she was a young girl. She and Dany seemed to share the same nostalgia as they stared at the gardens and expanses owned by Illyrio. A gilded cage, but a cage all the same. Daenerys flinched visibly when they heard Viserys voice echoing through the halls. Nameara turned to her, murmuring ferociously as she gripped the other girl's pale shoulders. "You are a dragon of a great house, never let him see your fear."

Dany grabbed her hands, reassuring her with a gentle squeeze as she turned to face Viserys just as he entered the room. "Daenerys! Nameara! Come look, Illyrio has given you both a gift!" Her brother crowed exuberantly, both dragonesses moving to look at the dresses he held. "Touch it. Go on." He urged, thrusting the dresses towards them. Daenerys reached out hesitantly as Nameara stroked the dress obviously meant for her. It was a deeper purple to set off her white skin while Daenerys was a lilac that matched Nameara's eye color that stood out against her cream colored skin.

"It's beautiful. Why has he been so kind to us? All these years and he never asked for repayment." Nameara shot Dany a warning look, inflating her brother's ego could not be a good thing. Dany looked regretful as Viserys immediately scoffed. "He's no idiot. He knows I won't forget my friends once I have secured my throne." He turned his attention to Dany who had shuffled towards her twin, moving slightly behind the shorter woman. "You still slouch. You have a woman's body now, you should show off what you have." He moved to remove the clasps on Daenerys's dress, it pooling around her feet as she mouthed 'dragon.' Nameara nodded, encouraging her sister's strength.

Nameara was not left out for long, Viserys removing her dress as well. Her lavender eyes locked on a point against the wall in resolution. She seemed not to notice as he brushed a thumb over the swell of one milky breast. "I need you both to be perfect today." Viserys spoke, eyes flicking between both sisters. Daenerys nodded, faking a warm smile. "Of course, beloved brother." With a curt nod, Viserys departed the room causing both twins to deflate in relief.

They sunk into the steaming bath water despite the warning of a handmaiden. The maiden gave up when the sisters paid her no mind, Nameara sinking below the water in an attempt to ignore the world around her.

Dressed in the sheer fabrics, hidden only by long tresses of cream and white hair, the Targaryen twins stood atop the steps of the manse beside Illyrio and Viserys. "Where are they?" Asked Viserys nasally, sounding petulant in the midday heat. "The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." Illyrio commented wryly, earning a grin from Nameara.

Their wait was not long for soon several men galloped up the path and halted before the steps. It was obvious who the Khals were due to the trinkets adorning their hair. They led the small group of bloodriders atop dark stallions that they constantly had to reign in. Khal Drogo was the one on the left, he had no shirt on only a leather band that went up over his stomach and animal hide pants. He wore riding boots and a belt of gold medallions around his waist along with leather bands around his wrists. His hair was extremely long and braided with bells and other items woven into it. He had a beard with bands in it to separate it into sections. His eyes were rimmed with kohl to make him appear fiercer though he needed no help on that front.

Khal Drommo was just as handsome as his older brother, slightly larger than him. He was taller, more muscular, and in Nameara's eyes more handsome. He wore a similar leather band around his stomach though his shorts were darker and he had no belt. He wore woven bands around his forearms and a different style of riding boots. His braid was just as long though he had beads woven into it rather than bells. His eyes were rimmed with kohl as well, his beard was shorter with no splitting sections in it. He had a strong jawline and full lips. His eyes were a deep shade of chocolate. Those same brown eyes raked over Nameara as if sizing her up.

" _Respect to he who is respectful; Khal Drogo, Khal Drommo. May I present Viserys of House Targaryen, third of his name, the rightful King of the Andals and the First Men. And his sisters: twins Daenerys and Nameara of House Targaryen."_ The Khals nodded to him as he greeted them, eyes flicking up disinterestedly at Viserys as his titles were named before returning to their women.

The twins made to move down the steps but were stopped by Viserys iron grip on their wrists. Khal Drommo shifted in his saddle, glaring down at the puny silver man. "Do you see their braids?" Viserys asked not seeming to notice the death glare he was receiving from both brothers. "Dothraki men cut their hair when they lose a fight to show their shame. Neither Khal has ever lost. They're savages of course, but phenomenal killers. And you two shall be their queens."

Nameara sneered before speaking in Dothraki, much to the surprise of both Khals present. _"Do you think I do not know that, brother? I studied the Dothraki, not you."_ Viserys crushed her wrist in his hand, unable to understand but angry nonetheless. Her bones ground together painfully causing her lips to part though she refused to make any noise. "Careful little sister, wouldn't want to wake the Dragon."

Nameara yanked her arm away, the feeling of her blood rushing back into her deprived veins more painful than the initial wound. She strode down the steps calmly, chin high with Dany's hand clasped in her own. "You are a dragon." She whispered fiercely before letting go of her younger twin to face Khal Drommo on her own.

She stared up at him unabashed, eyes soaking him in appreciatively. He did the same to her own form, a small smile forming on his lips at the spark of fire in her eyes. Nameara smiled back easily, stunning him with the beauty of her lit up face. _"Your horse is beautiful."_ Nameara commented, reaching out to stroke the stallion's nose affectionately before he could stop her. Instead of biting the woman's hand off as expected it nuzzled into her palm, causing a small giggle to escape Nameara. _"He likes you."_ His deep voice warmed the pit of her stomach. _"That is good. Now I only have to charm his rider."_ She teased. _"Consider him charmed."_ Nameara smiled at their easy banter before noticing the angry look in his eyes as he glanced down at her wrist. _"Are you hurt?"_

The older twin glanced down to find a red handprint raising up on her delicate snow white skin, already beginning to turn a purplish blue. _"I will be fine."_ Drommo nodded, admiring her strength. He glanced at Drogo who nodded, having already decided he wanted Daenerys. Both brothers wheeled their horses around, galloping out of the manse.

Viserys stormed down the steps straight for Nameara. "You stupid whelp! You ruined it with all your incessant babbling!" He stuck her, more for the need of redeeming his wounded pride than for punishing her. Nameara took it silently, head cracking to the side with the ferocity of his slap. She turned her head back to look at him eerily. Lilac eyes burning with unspoken promises of retribution.

"Ah, Your Grace, I wouldn't leave anymore marks on her. Khals tend to be very possessive of their women. He means to wed her tomorrow, it would not do to have bruises at the ceremony." Viserys paused, considering it. "It went well then?" Illyrio nodded, glancing at Nameara worriedly. Viserys smiled disturbingly. "Excellent. Walk with me. We have much to discuss."

"It won't be long now. Soon you will cross the narrow sea and take back your father's throne. The people drink secret toasts to your health. They cry out for their true king." Viserys strolled away from the stone wall, Nameara rolling her eyes to Dany behind their brother's back causing her to stifle a giggle.

Viserys was as mad as their father, Aerys. Even if the two khalasars crossed the narrow sea and won back the Iron Throne, Viserys wouldn't be able to lead. The people would eventually reject him as the weak, cruel little man he was. It took a special kind of person to be loved and respected as a King, and Viserys was incapable of both things. He couldn't command it of his sisters, why should he be able to convince Seven Kingdoms he was worthy of their love and support?

"They will be married soon?" _I believe he already told you that, halfwit._ "Yes. The Dothraki rarely stay still for long." "Is it true they lie with their horses?" Viserys asked with a crude but interested tone to his voice. _Gods, he's an idiot._ "I wouldn't ask Khal Drogo or Drommo." _I would, maybe they would do us all a favor and dispose of the little worm._ "Do you take me for a fool?" Viserys snapped, offended. _Yes._ "I take you for a king. Kings often lack the caution of common men. I apologize if it came out any differently." Illyrio attempted to soothe Viserys's stung ego.

"I know how to play men like the Khals." _Oh, pray tell brother, what are your words of wisdom about leadership?_ "I give them queens and they give me an army." _The day they give you an army is the day I'm Queen of the Seven Kingdoms._

"I don't want to be his queen. I want to go home." Dany spoke up suddenly despite Nameara's cautionary look. Viserys stared at her in disbelief for a moment before stalking towards Dany menacingly. "So do I. I want us all to go home, but they took it from us. So tell me, sweet sister, how do we go home?" He fondled a strand of Dany's cream hair in mock affection. Dany shook her head, eyes down in embarrassment. "I don't know."

"We go home with an army. The Khals' armies." He tucked the hair behind her ear. "I would let both tribes fuck the two of you. All 110,000 men and their horses too if that's what it took." His gaze flickered between the twins, pulling them both in to kiss their foreheads before turning and leaving as if nothing had happened.

With a sigh, Nameara turned to her paler than usual sister. "Come, Dany. It's nearly supper time. We should eat, they won't have some of the more extravagant foods in Vaes Dothrak." She grabbed Dany by the arm and led her away as she sent up a prayer to any who might be listening.

 _If you can hear me up there, let him be kind. He can fuck as many slaves as he wants, drink barrels of fermented mare's milk, fight as much as he pleases, father hundreds of bastards. Just don't let him strike me or share me with any of his men and I'll be happy._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for not updating for those of you reading, I've had testing all week and my brain was fried! It's the second of four standardized tests I have to take this year so be prepared for another wait later down the road. Anyways thanks for all the support!

The morning of the weddings found Nameara atop a sturdy old horse named Gevan, who had been her mount for her duration of time at Illyrio's. Her brother had forbade her learning to ride while at the manse having claimed that it was unladylike and unbecoming of a noblewoman. The stablemaster had turned a blind eye to her comings and goings about the stable just as the armor keeper and kennel master had. Nameara was beloved by any who met her and determined to learn everything and anything. Riding was no exception, she taught herself by watching the stable hands working the horses.

Daenerys on the other hand had been too timid and too frightened of 'waking the dragon' to follow her sister and learn all of the things she knew. Instead she now clung to her twin as she perched behind her in the saddle. Viserys had protested them riding and sitting astride but Illyrio had sided with them. Sending Nameara a sly wink, he explained to the volatile young man that it would be seen as a sign of weakness to show up to their own wedding in a carriage for only the sick and frail used carts in the Dothraki.

The horde's camp was noticeable from quite a distance, looking like a huge swarm of ants from the distance and the noise resembling that of a bee hive. Daenerys tightened her arms around Nameara in fear as they approached, it was no secret that she wasn't accepting of her fate as Nameara. The twin paid no mind, babying her sister would not make the transition easier. She had a Khal of her own to wed and was just as nervous.

Both khalasars turned to stare as the party rode in, trying to figure which was each khalasar's future Khaleesi. Nameara tilted her chin up a fraction, wishing to appear strong in the face of her new people. "Don't show them that you are afraid." She whispered to Dany who followed suit.

Dismounting, she helped her younger twin down. Dany almost immediately melted into the crowd with Illyrio who was explaining some of the finer parts of the celebration to the nervous woman, Viserys trailing behind with a thinly veiled expression of disgust on his face.

Nameara remained behind, stroking Gevan's neck fondly. "Big day, huh? I'm gonna miss riding you. I know you weren't the best mount for a noble lady but I enjoyed your companionship." She spoke kindly to the horse as it lipped her hand in search of treats. She laughed quietly, not noting when Drommo appeared near her, watching her with an amused expression. _"You speak to your horse?" "He is my friend, he is not just any horse."_ She told him as she turned to him with a grin. Drommo nodded understandingly. _"We do have a wedding though, you can leave his care to one of the slaves."_

Nameara nodded, normally she would have cared for Gevan herself. Drommo made a good point though, she had a wedding to attend. She turned to one of the slaves, a young boy who stared at her fearfully. _"Could you take care of my friend for me? It would be a great help."_ He looked surprised at the warm tone of voice she used, the kind smile that graced her face. Most Khaleesis were not so caring towards their slaves. The little boy grinned, nodding eagerly as he took Gevan's reins.

Nameara turned but Drommo had melted back into the crowd. She hadn't expected him to stay, knowing he would have to officially accept her in front of his khalasar as well as Drogo's since the two went hand in hand. Steeling herself for the stares she was bound to get, Nameara made her way through the crowd that parted once realizing who she was.

Drogo and Dany already sat atop a large wooden platform, Dany sitting stiffly as she watched the pleasure slaves dance and the men fight. Celebrations ceased as Drommo stood, having caught sight of her milky complexion making its way through the swarm. The crowd fell silent, hushing noises being heard from mothers to their children before everyone was quiet enough that Nameara felt she could hear her own heartbeat.

Drommo strolled towards her predatorily, a cat like grace in his limbs. His eyes scanning her form as he prowled ever closer, appearing fierce and intimidating to those who didn't know him as well as Drogo. There was a faint look of surprise on the older Khal's face as he watched his little brother. No amount of kohl or war paint could hide the warmth in his eyes for the snow colored woman before him.

Nameara was nervous as he circled her, wondering irrationally if he would now refuse her or find her undesirable in some way. He must have noticed for when he passed around her back he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. It was fleeting, as quick as if a hummingbird had landed on her hand before flitting away. She was almost afraid she had imagined it. Sighing with relief as he nodded his approval, Nameara followed him to the platform amongst the cheers of both khalasars.

Drommo waited until she had sat on the cushion next to his, signifying her consent of the marriage, before sitting down himself. With a wave the khalasars began to celebrate once more. Nameara noticed Dany looking rather horrified at the sight of the slaves being fucked right in the open, the men fighting for their right at the women's attentions, some being killed in the process.

Nameara touched her arm gently, catching the younger girl's attention. "A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair." Her words caught the attention of both Khals, having heard the word of their people. It also brought Viserys's attention and Illyrio's. The portly man nodded his approval of her remembrance of their lessons. Viserys only grimaced his displeasure as slave girls holding trays of food approached both couples.

Nameara could feel the eyes of both Khals on them as the slaves approached the twins. "Choose horsemeat. It's a test." Nameara warned Dany quietly, knowing it would please the Khals if they ate the horsemeat. A slave girl knelt next to Nameara, offering her a hesitant smile as she gesture to the tray of food.

Nameara smiled back friendly. _"Hello. I'm Nameara."_ The woman looked taken aback. _"Jhiqui." "A pleasure to meet you, Jhiqui. Will you join me? I won't be able to eat all of this by myself."_

Jhiqui glanced at Drommo who was watching her curiously, nodding his acquiescence to the request. Jhiqui settled next to Nameara cautiously, setting the tray before them.

Picking up a piece of horsemeat, Nameara began to eat, noting Khal Drommo's small smile of approval. The two women shared the meal on her tray, Drommo devouring his own tray all on his own. Nameara wondered if he had eaten all day, doubting it from the way he ate so ravenously. It wasn't custom to wait for the bride before eating but it warmed her heart that he would consider her high enough in his respects to wait for her.

Gift bearers appeared after they had eaten, Jhiqui slipping away with the tray. A man approached Nameara with an arakh in his hands, the Dothraki curved sword. He bowed his head deeply to the Khaleesi of his tribe, holding the arakh out to her as a gift. _"It is kind of you to offer me this sword but I believe that it would be better suited to my husband than to myself."_ Nameara declined politely, gesturing to the Khal beside her. Thankfully Illyrio seemed to have informed Dany about this custom, though she could only shake her head in response.

The man nodded, turning to Drommo and representing the sword. He tested it, nodding his approval before passing it off to a slave who put it aside to be moved after the wedding. This process was repeated with a bow and whip as well. Beyond that it was mostly gifts for herself from Drommo's khalasar. She received cloth to be made into clothing, food, riding tack, a crate of medicines, and bath items amongst other things. A trader who was well known as Drommo and Drogo's friend approached next, bearing a crate with holes cut in it.

" _Greetings my friends, I have a gift for your new brides."_ Drommo nodded, glancing at the box curiously. There was no need to be alarmed for anyone stupid enough to harm a Khaleesi in the middle of not one, but two khalasars, would not survive such treachery long. The slaves placed the crate at the top of the steps, shuffling could be heard from inside. Seeing that Daenerys was only staring at it hesitantly, Nameara knelt before it and carefully unhinged its locks.

With a bright smile, the older twin reached in and drew out two plump black cats. They were covered in thick fur, marked with white stripes. They had eyes of emerald that blinked up at Nameara as one clung to her and the other struggled in her grasp, mewling plaintively. Nameara grinned broadly at Dany as she plopped the squirming one into her lap. "Shadowcats."

Seeing Drommo's unabashed curiosity, Nameara settled against his sturdy leg and held the kitten out. It was the size of a housecat, as black as night and thickly furred. _"Won't they get too hot in Essos?" "I hear they are very adaptable."_ The dark skinned trader grinned at her. "Thank you ser for this gift." The trader bowed deeply, moving away with the slaves and crate in tow.

These were not the only animal themed things brought to her or Dany as it turned out, a crate of snakes being presented next. Nameara smiled for she liked all animals, but did not touch the snakes for her hands were full of the shadowcat in her lap.

Finally Illyrio presented his gift. A small, long crate was sat at Dany's feet and a huge square one at Nameara's. The shadowcats were passed on to slaves as the girls each approached the crates, Khals peering around them in curiosity. Sharing a glance the two twins unlocked their crates.

Inside Dany's were three dragon eggs; a cream one, a green one, and a black one. The eggs were large enough that it required both hands to hold one and covered in thick scales that appeared warped towards the oblong end of the eggs. "Dragon eggs, Khaleesi. From beyond the lands of Asshai. The ages have turned them to stone but they will always be beautiful." Illyrio spoke up as Dany turned the green one over in her hands.

Inside Nameara's crate was what appeared to be a huge, egg shaped piece of ice. It was a rich blue towards the center that faded to a frosty white shell. The shell was covered in thick scales, the whole thing was cold to the touch and frost rose from it. "An ice dragon egg?" Illyrio nodded, Viserys staring on with wide eyes.

"How did you even get this Illyrio? It must have cost a fortune..ice dragons are thought to be a myth." Nameara breathed in shock, fingers trailing over the egg despite its freezing cold. Illyrio only smiled, remembering her rapt attention when learning about the fabled ice dragons of the North.

The Khals stood in unison, it was time to present their gifts to the Khaleesis. The day was pulling to a close and it also meant soon it would be time for the mating. The Khaleesis rushed to put away the eggs, Dany nearly stumbling as she took off after Drogo. Drommo waited until the ice egg had been returned to its box before grabbing Nameara's hand and leading her through the crowd of his khalasar.

He approached a golden mare, its hair as white as Nameara's and tacked in the gear she had received earlier. Drommo held the reins as she gently stroked the lovely creature's velvety nose. _"You have given me the wind."_ She whispered, the closest thing to a thank you she could find for the horse. Drommo made no move to smile, though she could tell he wanted to.

He grabbed her gently around the waist, her hands coming to rest on his shoulder as he lifted her up into the saddle. She shifted to sit astride as he mounted his own stallion, an onyx strider she recognized from the first day she had met him. Nameara began to reign the mare up next to Drommo but was stopped by a familiar hand on her leg. Glancing down, she grimaced as she found the hand belonged to her older brother.

"Make him happy." The white haired man snapped before moving away as Drommo began to trot away from the horde. Nameara followed behind him, her forehead scrunched in nerves.

 _Gods, I hope I can._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: this chapter is pure smut so if you don't like that feel free to skip this chapter.

Nameara rode behind Drommo across the grassy plain, the hay waving in the light breeze as the horses cantered along. The sun had begun to set, streaking the sky with pale pinks and oranges. It had a calm, tranquil feel to it but Nameara was anything but. The dragoness had to force herself from trembling as she followed behind the hulking man she found herself married to.

 _What if he doesn't find me appealing? What if he's rough? What if I embarrass myself? Gods, I can't do this…_ The white haired woman broke from her train of thought as Drommo came to a halt, beginning to dismount as she hurried to do the same. Squeaking suddenly when she felt a pair of warm hands on her slender hips, Nameara whipped around to find Drommo behind her.

His face had relaxed from the stoic position he had it set in while at the celebration, showing warmth and kindness instead. Quite an odd combination for a Khal who had never been defeated. _"I will care for the horses."_ He left no room for argument as he turned and began to unburden the horses of their tack, Nameara wandering away to stand by the sea.

She was no fool, she knew what was to come. Books in the library at Illyrio's had been her teacher, dusty old things she had found in the darkest corners on the highest shelves. They were filled with pictures that had caught her attention as an adolescent and flushed her pale face a brilliant pink. She had read it cover to cover so she could learn of the ways between men and women.

The Dothraki custom for the wedding night was different from those of Westeros. A Khal would take his new Khaleesi for the first time, whether she was a virgin or not, beneath the stars as the Great Stallion looked on. It was tradition to take the bride on her hands and knees, similar to the way a stallion took a mare. Nameara was practically shaking as she considered this custom, as well as the fact that Drommo was much larger than she.

Tensing as she felt him approach from behind her, she turned to him with fear in her eyes as she searched his for any ill intentions. She found no sign that he would hurt her, his deep brown eyes watching her with reverence she was unaccustomed to. With a sigh, the Targaryen reached up to untie the knot of her dress that rested against the back of her neck. A large hand gripped her wrist, stopping her.

" _You know what we must do?"_ His voice was deep and gravely as he spoke, lilac eyes meeting his. Nameara nodded shyly. _"I know. You will take me as a stallion beneath the stars so the Great Stallion will bless our union."_ Drommo nodded, seeing the spark of fear hidden deep in her strangely colored eyes and understanding that she was a virgin.

He caught her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to look at him. _"I will not hurt you. I will not share you, ever."_ Her shoulders seem to practically sag in relief as she stared up at him.

His lips met hers slowly in a passion that started slowly, like a campfire, and worked its warmth through the woman. Nameara had never been kissed, her lips moving unsurely against his own. Goose flesh rose on her milky skin as his fingers untied the knot of her dress deftly. It fell with a soft _swoosh_ and pooled around her feet.

Almost instinctually, her slender arms rose to hide her body from view. Drommo's hands caught her once more, the deep russet of his skin a stark contrast against her snow colored flesh. _"Don't hide from me. You're beautiful."_ He whispered huskily against her hair as he began to press kisses against her neck.

She shivered from the warm contact, earning a grin from Drommo, her hands tentatively coming up to wrap around his shoulders as best they could. His hands slid down to her breasts, just big enough to cup in his hands. They were white as the rest of her though her nipples were a rosy pink that had hardened into little nubs at his attentions, causing him to marvel silently at her sensitivity to touch.

She squealed a bit as she was suddenly lifted to sit on a boulder, making her body higher than Drommo's. His face happened to be eye level with her breasts, a fact he did not let go unattended. A small moan tore from her throat as he kissed a slow line down her chest before taking a nipple in his mouth. He began to suck on one while twisting the other gently in his fingers.

Feeling that he was overdressed, Nameara began to undo the thick braid through hooded eyes, fingers fumbling in her lust. She left the smaller braids that held the beads within his hair, the _clack_ noise tinkling in her ears as he moved. He had pulled back, letting her untie the laces of his animal skin pants so he could kick them off. His boots had already seem to be removed earlier though neither could remember when.

Once he was bare to her eyes, she soaked in his appearance, lilac orbs widening at the sight of his manhood which stood stiffly from within a nest of crinkly black hair. _How is that supposed to fit inside me?_ Seeing the fear that had returned to her eyes, Drommo licked an index finger as he knew she would be dry from the fear of him entering her. He would ease her into it.

Nameara had been so caught up in the thoughts of pain, torn maidenhoods, and blood that she hadn't noticed him reaching between her legs until his hand sought out her womanhood. It was coated slightly in pale white hair, her body hair being light and sparse when it had shown up.

She yelped in surprise at the feel of his finger rubbing gently at her outer lips, grabbing his wrist tightly. He did not stop, continuing to rub even as she grabbed him in surprise. Her grip eased as she shuddered in pleasure at the feel of him teasing the bud at the apex of her folds. She had brushed it when washing on accident and had tried to recreate the feeling sometimes though she often felt so much like a harlot that she never went far.

Her muscles tensed slightly as he pushed the finger into her, Drommo inhaling sharply at the tight warmth as he imagined it around his cock. Stilling to let her get used to the feeling, he waited until she relaxed completely. Slowly he began to curl his finger in a repetitive motion against the spongy area within her walls.

The affect was almost immediate as Nameara cried out, staring up at him in surprise as he continued the motion. Her eyes closed and her lips parted to form an 'o' shape, her brows furrowing slightly at the warm waves of pleasure flowing through her. Her hips began to rock up against his hand as he sped up, her walls becoming slick with arousal around his finger.

Feeling the heat gather in her belly, her body stiffened and she gripped the hand that lay beside her. He squeezed her hand in reassurance; letting her know silently that it was okay, that what was happening was normal. Nameara let go, her back arching as she cried out softly and her muscles went slack.

Her legs shook as he helped her off the boulder, having decided she would be wet enough for him to mate her without too much pain. Nameara knelt, feeling him gently guiding her arms into position. He nudged her, adjusting her so that she was not leaning on her wrists but instead on her forearms. She tensed a bit, head turning to peer over her shoulder as he knelt behind her.

He lined himself up at her entrance, free hand smoothing over her back soothingly until she relaxed. _"Breathe, Nama."_ It was the closest approximation of her name he could pronounce, effectively relaxing her as she breathed in deeply.

He pushed into her as she exhaled, feeling the breakage of her maidenhood as it tore. She flinched noticeably, glad he had done it quickly even if it stung. To drag it out would make it worse, at least he had been caring enough to prepare her for their consummation.

Drommo waited until the tense trembling left her muscles, admiring that she did not make any noise of pain. Slowly he began to thrust into her as he had with his finger, a loud moan mixed with pain and pleasure breaking the air. The last burn of pain began to leave her as he continued to roll his hips into her, the soft _slap_ of their skin hitting against each other a symphony in the air.

Tentatively, Nameara began to move her hips back against him as she felt the pleasure roll through her once more. Her eyes squeezed shut at the groan that left Drommo's mouth, the affect of her moving obvious on him as he picked up the pace. Her mouth fell open in pleasure and her fingers flexed in search of a grip on the skin they rested on. Their noises rose in pitch as the pleasure crashed into them both, Nama's voice rising to a soft keening noise that resembled his name while Drommo grunted above her.

Shifting, Drommo leaned over her as his hands came to rest on either side of hers. Surprisingly, Nameara turned to him, resting her head against his as her hands moved to cover his own. The intimate move she made as she climaxed was his undoing. With a loud groan he came, giving a few last slow pumps as she clenched around him.

When he had recovered, realizing he was still inside her as he slumped against her, he gently pulled out. Nameara was still panting slightly, body flushed in a light sweat as she came down from the lust filled haze Drommo had put her in. She snapped out of it upon feeling the wet cloth between her legs.

Glancing over her shoulder, she found Drommo with cloth in hand, cleaning away the blood and seed from her thighs. She blushed slightly, rolling over just as he finished. He returned to her, warmth filling him that she curled into his huge form as he lay down. He smiled slightly as he heard the sound of her light snoring, pulling an animal skin over them as he wrapped his arms around his tiny wife. Before long, the mighty Khal had drifted to sleep with his bride wrapped around him and the warmth of her body against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The grass sea was vast, stretching as far as her eye could see with no end in sight. Her skin remained as pale as ever, not so much as tanning in the harsh sunlight. This remained a mystery to her handsome though Dany and Nama had shared a look when it was brought up. Dragons did not burn, Nameara was a dragon and thus she did not burn.

Ser Jorah Mormont of Bear Island reigned his horse up next to Nameara, offering a kind smile. He often frequented either her or Dany's company, he was fluent in both languages and was helping Nameara to teach her younger sister their husbands' language.

Dany who had been staring out at the land blankly, glanced down at Jorah's hand as he held out a piece of dried horsemeat. A grown wrinkled the pale girl's face though she accepted after seeing Nama do so first. "Isn't there anything else?" Nama and Jorah shared a glance, it was no secret that Dany wasn't adjusting as well as Nameara.

"The Dothraki have two things in abundance: horses and grass. And people can't survive on grass. You need to eat, Princess." Jorah urged as he once more held out the jerky. Dany took it reluctantly and began to eat. Nameara followed her twin's eyes as they locked onto Drogo, watching after him longingly.

Jorah patted the Targaryen's thigh comfortingly. "It gets easier." Dany's violet eyes snapped to the man, an incredulous look marring her features. With a shake of her head, Daenerys trotted off on the silver mare given at her wedding.

Nameara smiled at Jorah encouragingly. "Take no offense, Ser Jorah. She's having a rough time of this..she means no harm. I will speak with her." With a nod, Jorah moved aside as the eldest twin cantered after Dany in determination.

[page break]

Nameara pulled alongside Dany towards the front, the two Khaleesis were allowed to ride anywhere they wished within the group as long as they kept behind the Khals as status indicated. Daenerys continued to look ahead, affecting as if she hadn't seen or heard her sister halt near her.

"You should not take your anger out on Ser Jorah." Nameara began sternly only to receive no response. "I raised you better, Dany." She tried again with a small, disappointed sigh.

Daenerys turned to her, eyes flashing with guilt. "I'm sorry, Nama. It's just..I don't have what you have with Khal Drommo. You two obviously care for each other, whether or not it's love I don't know yet, at least he actually likes you! I got a rock for a husband." Dany rolled her eyes, running a hand through her cream hair.

"Drommo cares for me because I have given him reason to. What have I taught you about the Dothraki?" Dany's brows scrunched, smoothing as she remembered the one point that Nama had always reiterated in her lessons about the horse lords. "The strong follow the strong, the weak are culled."

Nameara nodded affirmatively. "The entire span of your rather short marriage you have been meek, submissive to him. He has taken what he wanted and you have cried and shook like a child. Give him a reason to view you as a woman and he will see you as such."

Dany's eyes widened in shock, how could her sister be so uncaring? Nama must have seen this in her eyes for she sighed, giving Dany a sympathetic smile. "I don't mean to be harsh, sister. But coddling you will not help your situation, it is one you must do on your own. If you are married to one of the greatest Khals and you are seen as weak…I fear for you."

[page break]

Nameara had learned to ride as she did anything else, by teaching herself. Even so, she had never ridden for more than two hours at most for she was always afraid Viserys would somehow catch her. His anger was not something to be taken likely. He would have no doubt beaten her brutally for going against him, especially behind his back.

Riding for a whole day left her lower body numb and aching, her fingers blistering to the point that blood ran between them and down her wrists. Through it all, her face remained stoic though her jaw was clenched at the burning pain. She held onto the reins until they were stopped for the evening to make camp, only letting go when her handmaidens appeared to help her down from her mount.

The three women clucked over her like brooding mother hens, fussing over her bloodied hands and saddle sores that had formed on the delicate skin of her upper thighs. Nameara made no complaints, only leaning against them in relief that she was finally off the horse.

The maidens had the slaves draw her a bath once the tent had been pitched, Nama sinking into the hot water with a relieved groan. The maidens set to work washing her down, rubbing lotion into her long white tresses. Once she was out of the tub, she was dressed in a loose dress and ointments were applied to her blisters and sores. Nama had Shadow, the shadowcat given to her at her wedding, brought to her so the kitten could stretch from being inside the cage. He was an affectionate creature that she cared for dearly, holding the huge kitten in her arms as she left the tent and cuddling him to her.

When the sun had sunk beyond the horizon, a huge bonfire was lit and the Dothraki gathered around it to eat similarly to a huge family. Nameara was among them, a hesitant Dany by her side. She could see their talk had given the younger twin some initiative as she was putting forth more effort to learn the language.

Nama was in the middle of a conversation with Irri, one of her handmaidens, when she felt herself being lifted into the air. With a girlish squeal she turned to see her smirking husband behind her. He pulled her into his lap, her legs spreading to nestle her on one of large thighs.

Nameara peeked back at him, earning an amused look, before smiling at him shyly. _"Hello."_ The dragoness whispered to him. Drommo nodded back, his hand running up and down her arm slowly. When he noticed the bandages wrapped around her bloody fingers, the Khal frowned in concern as he lifted one of her hands up for inspection.

" _You are hurt?"_ His voice was deep and gruff, setting Nama's stomach aflame with desire as he spoke. She shoved away the emotion, shrugging at him nonchalantly. _"It's nothing."_ Drommo nodded, bringing the cloth covered hand to his mouth and placing a tender kiss to the back of it.

The khalasar lingered around the fire, laughing and sharing stories well into the night. Nama found herself feeling drowsy as she leaned against Drommo's shoulder, nodding off slowly. She woke suddenly to the feel of him lifting her into his arms as he walked back to the tent.

Nama began to stir when he lay her down, a hand coming up to groggily stroke Shadow's fur. The shadowcat purred, curling into her body as Drommo lay behind her. The Khal pulled her body against his, shushing her as she tried to turn to him. Before long the Targaryen had slipped into the recesses of sleep, lulled by the purring of the cat and the soft breathing of her husband-who she coming to love.

AN: you guys thought I forgot Jorah didn't you? :P Nah just saving him for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: to the person who asked me about the Huns, I did not know that but I think it's a really cool coincidence! Sorry if this chapter seems kinda shitty, I wanted to get the Viserys scene with Dany in the forest out of the way.

They had nearly reached Vaes Dothrak when trouble sprang up. Nameara had grown accustomed to the long days of riding, her skin callusing in some spots to accommodate the daily activity. Her fair skin still did not burn, remaining as white as the fabled ghost grass.

Feeling the press against her bladder, Nameara reigned the golden mare over to the edge of the khalasar with the intent of going to relieve herself. She scanned the area for something to tether Kas, what she had come to call the mare, to. Seeing nothing but grass Nama found she could see no one to hold the mare's reigns to either.

Jorah trotted over, eyeing her questioningly. "What is it, Khaleesi?" Nameara glanced up at him. "Tell them to stop." The Andal's eyebrows rose in surprise to her request.

"All of them?" "Yes." "For how long, Khaleesi?" "For as long as I tell them to." Nameara replied slyly, only referring to Drommo's khalasar in her order. "You're beginning to sound like a real queen."

"A khaleesi, not a queen. No queen would dare be so forward."

Nameara disappeared into the swaying grass with Shadow close on her heels. She had kept him in a basket attached to her saddle when he was small enough. He had grown quickly, becoming too large for Kas to carry. He stood at about shoulder height with the mare and was at least half as long. The muscular black cat was intimidating at his juvenile form, she could only imagine what he would be like full grown.

After releasing the tension from her bladder, Nama made her way back to the khalasar slowly. She savored the cool breeze blowing through the tall stalks of bamboo forests, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. She had since taken to Dothraki garb, wearing riding boots paired with the tight animal skin tops and pants. The soft soled boots made no sound as she tread softly though the forest back towards the hoard but the thundering sound of a lone rider did.

Her white brows drew in with confusion as she turned towards the sound, Shadow curling by her legs in defense. No more than a few seconds later her brother burst through riding one of the older nags of the herd. Nameara refused to let him ride Gevan, who now traveled with Drommo's horses due to her affection for the elderly stallion, out of concern for how he would be treated in Viserys's hands.

"You disgusting savage, you think to command me? I am your king!" Viserys halted, sneering down at her in an attempt to be superior.

"You are no king to me. You are no more fit to lead than a child." Nameara glared up at him with ice dancing in her lavender orbs. She was tired of the petulant brat she called sibling. Shadow snarled fiercely at the man, Nama shushing him softly and running her fingers through his coat to calm him.

With a wordless cry of indignation and outrage, Viserys began to charge the mare towards her only to be yanked backwards by the crack of a whip. Behind him sat Drommo, perched atop the huge black strider. The same whip given at their wedding was coiled lazily in his hand, the other end wrapped tightly around the feeble silver man on the ground who writhed and choked.

" _You should take his ear, so he learns respect."_

" _I don't want him harmed. Please, Drommo."_

" _Why not? He is an ugly little worm."_

" _He's my brother."_

" _This is the last time he will threaten you. If he does so again I will kill him myself."_

She nodded concedingly, Drommo jerking the whip from Viserys's neck. Taking the hand he offered, Nameara climbed onto the strider's saddle. As Viserys moved to grab the nag's reigns, Drommo grabbed them instead and fastened them to his own saddle. "You walk." Shadow gave one last warning growl before padding alongside the huge stallion.

As they returned to the khalasar Nameara found herself praying that Viserys would learn his place. She didn't want to be known as a kinslayer but she also knew Drommo wouldn't hesitate to kill her brother if he posed a threat.


End file.
